Frollo
by Hamsterlover6
Summary: Slightly Au crossover


**This is my submission for round 9 of the Quiddich league fanfiction competition. I play seeker for the Capherphilly Caterpults**

"Hey" Padma Patil whispered nudging me. "What" I muttered putting the Quibbler down, Padma didn't usually talk to me due to the divide between the years. There was a fascinating article on the Tutshill tornados bewitching rivals. "There is a new ghost at Hogwarts." she replied. I gave her a confused look " Has anyone died recently". "Not this one, it's medieval. And covered in burns" Padma added. "Ghost can move places if they want to, but it must have an interesting story" I corrected her turning my attention back to The Quibbler. Padma however didn't want to stop talking " I've seen him, the Baron called him Frollo.

On the way back from Potions I finally saw the ghost. He was a slightly darker shade of grey then most ghosts probably because of the severe burns. He wore the remains of a set of black robes and hat. Under the hat I could make out a hooked nose and hard unfeeling eyes, his forehead seemed fixed in a permanent frown. I went to try and talk to him as he saw me he sniffed and turned away. "Who was that?" Hermione asked coming out of the opposite classroom. "New ghost" I told her. "I'm going to the library too see what I can find out."

A few days later Frollo began causing rifts. He showed a Slytherins dislike of muggle borns and half bloods, trying to bar them from entering lessons and verbally asulting them in the corridor. He refused to speak to the ghosts aside from the Bloody Baron. He tried to reside in Dumbledores office thinking himself a cut above all ghosts and had to be ordered out by a fuming Dumbledore. The list felt endless.

Gradually little trickles of information came through from Hermione who had been researching Frollo in the library. According to Hermione he had been a sort of medieval French Count who perished by falling from Notre Dame building into streams of larva. Frollo hadn't been significant in magic, He had been to a magical school in it's first years and had been sorted into the equivalent of Slytherin which surprised no one, at his school he had been reprimanded for bullying. Through his life he had been against muggle borns being trained in magic and had become very powerful in medieval Paris. He had tried to stop outcasts entering Paris and after his sudden death we found records of individuals rejoicing his gory ending.

A week later I saw the grey lady pass me as I entered the common room, looking like her worse nightmare had come true. Looking past her I saw Frollo smugly reclining on air. The common room appeared unusually quiet for the time. Not taking any chances I scurried up to my dormitory clutching my books and wand. As I left the dormitory for dinner I realised with horror that Frollo had chosen to reside in the Ravenclaw tower. I began finding ways to avoid going to the Ravenclaw tower spending hours in the dining room and the overflowing library.

Very quickly students began campaigning to get rid of Frollo. The school copies of a beginners guide to ghosts and magicians and ghosts both had waiting lists that would probably still be working their ways through the students when the students had all left. The waiting lists were crammed with students frantically looking for a spell or charm to exterminate Frollo or at least force him leave Hogwarts . Petitions were signed and lessons were boycotted. Frollo remained oblivious of the chaos drifting from room to room with his usual expression of disgust.

Soon word had reached Dumbledore ears and he went to speak to Frollo. Whispers began spreading that Frollo had finally been shifted. However after a week Frollo was still there with his hatred which had spread to all students that wanted him gone. "Apparently they need a permit from the ministry of magic" Ginny claimed. Frollo still remained in the Ravenclaw tower casting a frosty atmosphere.

The only students Frollo got on with were the Slytherins who encouraged his outrageous behaviour. In the mornings Frollo was often seen plotting new ways to torment muggle borns at the Slytherin table.

A couple of days later rumours began swirling round. Dumbledore had sent an owl to the ministry of magic requesting a permit. People began huddling together in circles to hear the latest gossip. Soon Dumbledore was seen marching briskly towards the Ravenclaw tower. Excited students huddled outside the door many trying to figure out how too sneak in. Everyone was hoping for Dumbledore to perform some powerful curse that would blast Frollo into oblivion so they were very disappointed when Frollo just glided out.

During dinner Dumbledore tapped his glass and stood up preping to make a speech. The dining hall fell silent. "My dear students" he begun "one of our ghost a Messer Frollo will be leaving shortly for Paris." Dumbledore tried to continue but the room had erupted into a cacophony of cheering and applause.

As Frollo left a great many students gathered at the castle entrance to make sure he had really gone. As Frollo vanished into the sunset everyone began cheering.


End file.
